kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/Darkheart3/The Land of Dragons
Asteroid Belt To reach The Land of Dragons, you must go through a Gummi route (Yay!). They differ a lot from the Kingdom Hearts version, so you're going to need some help! To put it simply : Press to shoot, and try not to die. In this gummi route, you'll have to battle enemies while avoiding the giant evil asteroids that are trying to kill you. Sounds fun, right? Anyway, when you've finished, press to land at The Land of Dragons. The Land of Dragons When you arrive, you'll be greeted by an old friend. The bona-fide guardian dragon Mushu! For those of you who don't know him, I hate you he was a summon in Kingdom Hearts. And an epic one at that too. You'll also meet Mulan Ping, who has to join your party, so you'll have to get rid of either Donald or Goofy for now. Head out of the Bamboo Grove an down to the Encampment, where you'll get into a tiny fight. However, that fight turns into a large one when the Heartless show up. Now Ping isn't that confident about joining the army, so you have to keep the morale gauge up. Defeating Heartless will give you morale orbs, that replenish the morale guard. However, the Captain doesn't think Ping is good enough for the army, so he gives you three trial missions. Surprise Attack A rather easy mission. Several Heartless will appear, and your job is to defeat them. The hardest thing about these missions is keeping the Morale bar up. If it runs out, it's game over. So defeat the Heartless, and try to keep the Morale gauge up. The Ambush This ones a bit different. Your shiny new spell, Blizzard, would come in handy here, so use it to defeat the Heartless that appear. Once again, the Morale gauge is critical, so don't let it run out. The Search The hardest of the misiions. Several Heartless are hiding around the camp. You have to find all 10 if them before the Morale gauge runs out. The easiest way is to destroy the tents, because they will also release Morale orbs. The Heartless are scattered around in several places, so be creative. The Final Mission After finishing all the missions, the Captain still doesn't think Ping is good enough. So he'll issue you one final mission. To clear the way of Heartless and rocks to the Village. The easiest way to do this mission is to completely ignore the Heartless, run up to the walls of rock, and use the reaction command "Rockshatter" two or three times to clear the way. Then follow the track, and repeat until you reach the village. If you're fast enough, you should be able to clear the way before the Morale gauge runs out. If it starts to get low, you may want to defeat a Heartless or two just to get you through. The Trap When you arrive, Mushu will say he spotted Shan-Yu head into that cave. Head into the cave and get to the little clearing. Donald and Goofy will be shut out, and several Heartless will appear. You and Ping will now have to fight off all the Heartless by yourself. Use Ping's Limit Break alot, as it will help clear a lot of Heartless in a short space of time. If you get low on health, use a Potion to stay on your feet. When you get out, you'll find the whole Village has been burnt down by Shan-Yu, woh has fled towards the Summit. Go to the Summit, and you'll have to fight alot of Heartless. All by yourself. With no help. You do not have to defeat them all, but simply survive for a set amount of time. The Reaction Commands will come in handy here. Anyway, after a few cutscenes, Ping's identity will be revealed, and you'll have to head back past the Encampment for a final battle with Shan-Yu. Boss:Shan-Yu to use the Reaction Command, then rapidly tap to press him back. Eventually you should win the Struggle and gain the upper hand. Watch out for Shan-Yu's eagle, Hayabusa, as he can attack and deal damage as well. Shan-Yu may also summon some more Nightwalkers, but they shouldn't cause you any trouble. }} A job well done Now, you will get this awesome new keyblade that you can equip through the items menu. Now get ready for the next world! Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page->